User talk:CoolPikachu
I am not active on Wikia at all so please take your concerns to a different, and active administrator. Thank you. -- [[User:CoolPikachu|'Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチュウ!']] 09:53, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Lucky Star Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Music page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 07:26, September 23, 2009 ^-^ You have recieved your job extension. [[User:Zolo6|'Lloyd]][[User talk:Zolo6|'Irving']]-- ::Sure you can seperate CD articles. Just do what you can to help the wiki. [[User:Zolo6|'Lloyd]][[User talk:Zolo6|'Irving']]-- Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub, but you probably know that already. I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Oh, and if you remove this: /* Display text below main article header, located at MediaWiki:tagline */ #siteSub { display: inline; font-size: 90%; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; text-align: right; } from the top of MediaWiki:Common.css then the annoying "From Lucky Star Wiki" on every page will go away. :--Sxerks 22:02, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Templates Just to notify you, we have new templates for characters so use those from now on. You can see it on most of the character articles to see how it looks like. --[[User:Zolo6|'Lloyd]][[User talk:Zolo6|'Irving']] 06:52, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thank god. We needed new templates. -- [[User:CoolPikachu|'Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチュウ!']] 01:31, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 17:37, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Images Hi. I'd like to inform you that there are a number of photos on Lucky Star Wiki which have nothing even remotely to do with Lucky Star. As soon as you read this, please take the time to look over all of them and delete any which do not belong on this wiki. Thank you. DMXrated (talk) 01:20, July 30, 2013 (UTC)DMXrated ::Hello, I don't do this wiki thing anymore so I'm not the best person to talk this about. -- [[User:CoolPikachu|'Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチュウ!']] 22:50, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Vandalizing guy I would like to report that this user is vandalizing the Konata Izumi page. Please take the appropirate action possible. I have also reverted its previous edits. http://luckystar.wikia.com/wiki/User:Castillo9825 Nkqdotaku96 (talk) 12:23, August 1, 2013 (UTC)Nkqdotaku96 :I'm not active anymore, please ask someone else. Thank you. -- [[User:CoolPikachu|'Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチュウ!']] 09:52, August 12, 2013 (UTC)